Maybe In Your Dreams
by Distant Storm
Summary: KaiHil A few years after high school finds Hilary as a model in L.A. and out of contact with her old friends. It also finds Kai in L.A. and everything starts when Mr. Dickenson makes him pose with her for a tournament ad and he doesn't even recognize her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Well, it's the holiday season, and what is the Holiday season without a new fic??? So, after seeing Moonlight Serenity's new story, _Stage Name: Hiromi Tatibana_(which you should read, it's KaiHil too), I came up with this first chapter. So this one's dedicated to her, and guess what??? It's my first KaiHil!!!!!

_Pairing: Kai/Hilary_

_Rating:T- just for language and safety._

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Woo..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary laughed flat out. Her eyes glimmered like Rubies as she spun around, looking in the mirror. Her twenty-year-old self had grown a bit taller, her body curvy and beautiful with all the tidings of womanhood.

"That looks perfect, Hil," The woman said dreamily. "This shoot will work perfectly for the New York advertisement. You'll be in _People_ for sure," She assured.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror, from floor up. The jeans hugged her curves perfectly, the Australian Ugg boots, authentic ones, of course, adorned her feet in cushioned warmth, and the white jacket was trimmed with matching fur ranging from white to a chestnut brown color, blending together perfectly. She flicked back a short strand of hair, revealing the most darling pair of silver hoops.

"Dana, that's the point. I want something to write home about." She looked at herself one final time, before turning around and running down the set of three steps that allowed her a full view of herself in several angled mirrors.

The day high school ended, she had received enough slack from the guys about not pulling her own weight that she had felt it necessary to leave town. She had traveled to Los Angeles, as New York City was a bit farther than her budget allowed. For the past few years, she had been doing a few modling jobs, earning a name for herself along with a few other privledges.

Her eyes still retained their ruby brilliance, though she knew that this fact didn't matter as much as the clothes she wore. Within two moments of her arrival in LA, she had learned that her charm was perfect for the 'industry,' as it was called. She knew that it required her to stay a certain size for the industry, but she watched what she ate anyways.

Dana hovered around her, taking a step back as she exited the room of mirrors. "I think this is still missing something," she said thoughtfully. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a number and waited a split second for an answer. "Do me a favor," she said quickly. "Get me that white knit scarf we were talking about. And the gold scarf. We won't have time for a stop between the first and second shoots today, except for a five minute car ride in which our dearest Hilary needs just a little nourishment and perhaps time to breathe."

Hilary smiled. Dana was always looking out for her best interests.

"What?" Dana's expression seemed to surprise her. "We got a call from him? I'll have to ask her myself, I don't know how this will go over." As Hilary's personal asistant, they spent a lot of time together, and Hilary was a bit more expressive than Dana was. However, Dana's current expression told her something big had just happened.

"Okay, spill." Hilary's raised eyebrown caused a bit of a knowing attitude from the young woman. "I know something is up."

Dana smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." The woman smirked. "How would you like to do a shoot for the B.B.A.?"

xxxxxxxxxx

She fingered the white scarf gingerly. It's long length was becoming increasingly popular, but in some cases, as long as she could recall, it was definitely in-style then. Her thoughts lingered however, not on the white scarf she held, but a different one that happened to be worn by someone definitely worthy of a model status. Male model, of course.

A sigh escaped her. When the others had cornered her about pulling her own weight, he had remained silent, his eyes searching hers as Tyson's comments took their toll. Her hands balled into a fist. Tyson had accused her of a secret crush on none other than himself, and she had destroyed what was left of their friendship with a stomp on his foot, a knee to his manhood, and a click as she turned on the heel of the foot that was attached to the knee that left Tyson on the ground, walking away for good.

What surprised her most, that night, was the phone call left on her voice mail. It had been Tyson, expressing the most heartfelt confession and apology he had probably ever attempted. He had admitted that he was in love with her, and that was his excuse for his horrible behavior. That made her laugh. It was far too late by then, as she had the ticket to Los Angeles in her hand and the bags packed and waiting by her door. Tyson had made a costly mistake, and it did nothing but liberate the young woman.

"Hil?"

She blinked twice and looked to Dana. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you want to do the shoot?"

She thought for a moment. Her pixie styled hair had been grown out, its length a few inches longer, hanging completely straight or occasionally in wavy ringlets that gave her a slightly southern look. Either way, it was delicately charming and entirely sophisticated. "Well..."

Dana looked at her, her own crystalline blue orbs shining at Hilary with a careful intensity. "You don't have to feel obligated, I know what happened-"

"That was years ago, Dana, besides, it's not Mr. Dickenson I dislike, it's just his championship team."

"They're practically the same thing."

"I'll do it, Dana, I want to." A spark of determination lightened her eyes, and Dana decided not to question it at all. Hilary looked out the window for a few moments. Her head then swung back to look at Dana, with a sophisticatedly bored expression. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "Besides, if I run into one of them, well, perhaps I should just challenge them to a beybattle."

Dana sighed. "Do you really think you'd beat any of them?"

She laughed. "No, but if I tell them who I am, they'll become shocked and I'll take advantage and beat them," She explained, using a playful punching motion. Dana gave her an unimpressed look and she blew upward at a short layer of her hair that came into her face. "Okay, so even then they'd probably beat me. I don't beyblade to be the best anyway. Just the fact that I can says enough."

"So it's all about making a statement? No wonder you're a model."

Their escort, a man in a suit with a fancy hat, snorted. "Nigel, don't pretend like that wasn't funny," Hilary said, leaning toward the front seat of the small limo, "Because that was pretty good."

Nigel laughed and a British accent rounded out his next few words. "Well now, ladies, it is indeed expected that all sophisticated ladies, especially models such as yourselves, express a certain statement when necessary."

"Cut the fake accent, Nigel, you're about as British as I am."

The trio laughed and the driver pulled over, wishing them a good day and good luck, in Hilary's case, seeing as she had a new location planned out for her later today. They had rescheduled the second shoot in order to fit in Mr. Dickenson's request for her to model something. What that something was, none of them had any idea. They figured they'd find out eventually.

And Hilary figured, since no one had specifically requested her, that the poor old man would have a heart attack. After all, when she disappeared, no one knew her new location, much less if she was alive. She guessed she was just missing in action to them.

Hopefully that made the 'statement' she was to make a bit more powerful.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** Well, there's the first chapter, no KaiHil yet, but don't worry, it will happen. And I know, this is REALLY REALLY short. I'm setting to work on the second chapter right away. Let me know what you think, and I hope it sparks your interest that they're all just a little bit older than the usual. I thought it would be a bit different to make them out of school, and a bit more sophisticated. Oh, and next chapter, perhaps Kai will live up to Hilary's definition of him as a male model.

So, being a desperate and seemingly horrible authoress, REVIEW! I need a self esteem boost in the writing area!

Signing off, Distant Storm


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ** Wow, you guys rock! This is amazing! Thanks so much! Thanks goes to _Moonlight Serenity, _Nubia, Doc Sarcasm, smartass wolves, _mire013, Molly Yokunaii, Angelic Kitsune, MarineDweller, Yori Miyuzumi, PureBlackRaven, jellybean-kitty, Star Fata, Softball91, _and everyone else who read and didn't review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own beyblade... but I'm almost positive that it goes without saying.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai stared at the chairman blankly. Right now, he didn't have to wear a facade to let the chairman know what he thought of his newest idea.

"I, will not."

Mr. Dickenson looked at him, an eyebrow raised in a pleading question. "Please, Kai, you've seen the magazines. I'm sorry, but you're twenty-one years old, a world champion, and have been voted as the most attractive man alive more than once. I know this is out of your character, but think about it."

"I do not model." His hands lay at his sides and he looked at the chairman again with a blank stare.

To the chairman's right, the intercom cackled before his receptionist began to speak. "...Sir, Miss Hilary is here and on her way up."

"Kai?" The chairman looked at him sternly, then resorted back to his pleading face. "I'd really appreciate it if-"

"With a girl?"

Dickenson didn't know what to say, so instead nodded slowly.

"Is she attractive?"

A charismatic laugh echoed from the doorway. "Better looking than what you're used to, I'm sure."

Kai turned around to find a dazzling brunette in the chairman's doorway, her petite yet curvacious figure dressed in tight jeans that rose half way to her navel, which was revealed along with a toned belly and rippling muscles. She smirked at him, and he assessed her current state. Her shirt was tight, hugging her assets and her curves attractively, and a launcher was attached to her belt, her jeans ending just a little below the knee. On her feet were simple sneakers that lacked socks beneath them.

"Holy shit."

"Don't swear, it's not very becoming, even if you are the coldest man in the B.B.A." She smiled at him and gave the chairman a respectful glance. "Hi, I'm Hilary, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The chairman looked her over. "Have I seen you before?"

She shrugged. "Probably in the ads in the magazines that he's on the cover of." She laughed. "No, I know I haven't met you in person before." She turned to her assistant and pulled her so she was in the room. "This is Dana, my assistant, and one of my friends. Anything you need to discuss with us, just let us know."

"You'll be doing this shot with Mr. Hiwatari," Mr. Dickenson said. Dana looked curiously over at Hilary and smiled when she saw the girl's face remain unchanged, and if anything more interested. Perhaps her initial theory, that she had liked the brooding Russian wasn't too far off. She'd dis all the others, but no bad word about Kai would ever touch her lips unless she was really angry.

Kai glanced at her again, raising a regal eyebrow at her unwavering expression. She was very attractive, and as a teenager, he wouldn't admit that, however, these days, for what it was worth, he had become a bit more vocal, even if it was only in his head.

"Alright," She said simply. "Where is all this getting done?"

xxxxxxxxxx

She smirked at Dana, while leaning casually against the concrete wall. "See, I'm handling this well, aren't I?" Her long hair hung straight just a bit beyond her shoulder blades, and she tucked it behind her ears. They watched as a rather uncomfortable, yet typically dressed Kai stood before her. She smirked at the appearance if the scarf, trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"For someone who's supposed to be the most composed man in the B.B.A., You're sure having a hell of a time. Modeling isn't your think, is it, slick?"

Dana mouthed 'slick' at her with a questioning expression. Hilary shrugged and stepped forward. "Hn."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I'm the expert in this area." She paused. "But as I'm well aware, that asshole of a friend you've got, Tyson? Yeah," She continued in a darker tone, "He's the one who poses with the ladies. Or is he out of town?"

"Hn."

"The second one?" She laughed again, and he looked at her. "It would figure that he'd still exercise his power over you as the champion."

Kai grunted. "Since when did bitchy little models have the balls to talk to a champion and someone with a career that isn't dress-up like crap?"

Hilary turned deadly serious. "Keep talking like that and you won't have balls, you twat."

Mr. Dickenson took a second to walk over to Dana. "She's fiesty, isn't she?"

"More than you know. If Tyson were here, I don't know what would happen." Dana sighed. "At least she can tolerate Kai."

The chairman dabbed his forehead with a hankerchief. "Kai's a bit more vocal than he used to be, and a bit more insulting. Kind of like his first year with us. He had a sarcastic comment for everything, but now, he's more socible but sarcastic all the same. And the girls just love him more, even if he's slamming fangirls like them."

The photographer walked into the room, glancing around quickly. "Alright, where are my two models?"

Hilary snorted. "You mean one model and one dipshit, right?"

"How becoming," Kai said with a roll of his eyes.

Her ruby eyes were fixed on him in complete anger, and her fists were clenched at her sides. "Well, since I know more about you than you do me, I'll be bold enough to say that you've got nothing on me."

"Except that you're a bitch."

"Can I have you two pose for me?"

Kai turned white. Hilary giggled. "What, can't Mr. Sexiest man alive pose with little miss Hilary, a nobody model with a cute ass and toned stomach?"

"Hil," Dana warned. "Just do the shots."

She nodded in Dana's direction before approaching the set of the photo, watching Kai watch her. "Here, can I do a few frames of just me, so Mr. Male Model can get the idea?"

The photographer smiled. "I've worked with you before, haven't I?"

"Jaques?" She smiled when he nodded and gave him a grateful hug. "It's been a while since that shot for the Spring line, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Hil, it has. I believe your hair was much shorter then?" As he asked, Kai let out a disgruntled sigh.

"That it was. I had a pixie cut, and a bit more of a temper." Jaques gave her a once over.

"You've grown into that body."

She smirked. "Of course I have." With that, she turned and struted up onto the set. It had a plain black background and nothing much otherwise. She however, wieleded that beyblade and launcher perfectly, taking a few simple launching motions and turning them into a serious artform. She held the launcher firmly, surprising Kai. Most female models had never held something like a beyblade launcher in their hands before.

"How do you know how-"

She shrugged. "I was a tech for a team before I started all this modeling stuff." She held up her hand to stop Jaques. "Okay, pretty boy, get over here and we'll see what happens."

Dana watched as Kai slowly and deliberately made his way toward her. "Alright, now get your arms around her- no! Not like that at all!"

Hilary sighed. Kai was not good at this, he was sloppy and inconsistant.

"Alright, Mr. Icicle, do me a favor and pretend that I'm some girl you just met in the club. You don't have me fooled, I know you're a player." He cocked his head to the side as she faced him. "Get your hands over mine, hold the launcher steady, like you're coaching me. Then you can whip out Dranzer and all will be good."

He rolled his eyes but did as she said, and five frames later, he learned that doing the same thing for every shot didn't work.

"Back to back," Jaques called. Kai had no problem with this, as it required him to do his own thing. She immediately dropped into a crouching position, with the launcher out in front of her, causing him to tilt his head over his shoulder and give her a strange look.

"What the hell are you doing? You couldn't ever launch like that," He said, with a laugh. "I guess you _don't_ know much about beyblading."

"I'll bet your Russian ass the opposite."

"Really?"

She crossed her arms, and gave him a smirk. "I know more about your beyblade and your style than you know yourself."

He changed the subject. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"Maybe in your dreams, sweetheart, but definitely not in this lifetime."

He rolled his eyes. "You're fucking annoying, you know that?"

"Ahh, but I'm not Tyson, so I'll be okay."

"That was actually pretty funny."

Jaques waved his hand. "We've got enough frames, I think we're finished here. Although, Miss Hilary, I will be definitely in touch with you. Perhaps we should think about the spread for the Tommy line. They want me to shoot it and asked if I had any model ideas..."

She nodded. "That would be a good idea. When you get the new spread ideas, let me know, or call my Agency. They'll be more than thrilled." Dana nodded to reinforce the idea, and Jaques embraced the girl, leaving her with a peck on the cheek. "By the way," Hilary added to his retreating figure, "Call up Kai, I'm sure he'd be interested."

She received a hellish glare from the Russian and laughed wholeheartedly. "Hilary, you should apologize."

Dana gave her a motherly look for someone who was barely twenty-five years old, and Hilary shrugged, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Listen," she said, getting in front of him. "I'm just fucking around, I don't mean to offend you."

"You didn't."

"Oh contraire, I believe that little glint in your eyes means I did."

Kai blinked once, looking at her directly. Her ruby eyes seemed faintly familiar. So did that spitfire attitude. A bit of shock registered in his system, as very few people, meaning the boys he called his team mates, could see his emotions in his eyes. Even Mr. Dickenson had a difficult time every once in a while. This girl just seemed to know him completely without so much as a second guess, or a bit of unsureness.

"Do I know you?"

Hilary drew a step back in uncertainty. Her mind was racing. Did she dare tell him? Her mind screamed in the negative. Because if she told him, he'd tell Tyson, and she just wasn't ready to forgive the dipshit yet. She'd be better off as a completely different person. So, what better way around this new obsticle than to lie through her teeth?

"I don't think so, unless you've seen me in those legendary teen gossip mags that have your face plastered all over the cover."

"You said that already."

"Dickenson asked me the same thing." She raised an eyebrow for a moment, smirked and turned around. "Remind me, Dana, I owe Mr. Hiwatari here a drink sometime."

Dana gave her a bad look. "Hil you're-"

"He's not underage, Dana, I'll do with a coke, but if I run into you at the club, Hiwatari, make sure I remember that it's on me."

With that, she turned on her heel and padded gracefully toward the door. She stopped for a moment and took a second glance at the boy, giving him a gentle, and completely heartfelt smile. "It takes a hell of a lot to tolerate Tyson," she said, when he looked at her curiously. "And by the way, I don't think I've told you that I think you're a hell of a captain."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You so like him."

"No, that kind of can't happen, Dana."

"What can't happen?"

Hilary sighed, looking up at Nigel with a bit of sadeness. "Just a relapse from the past."

"Yeah, and it would've been a hell of a thing if Tyson was around. Our asses would be in jail."

"It wouldn't have been that bad, Dana," She responded, but Dana gave her a reprimanding look. "Okay, so I would've been arrested. Just be grateful that I'm not one of those people that seek out their enemies."

"What was so bad that you turned against him anyway?"

She shrugged, noting Nigel's eyes glancing to the rear view mirror every few seconds to meet her own. "You want to be talked down to? Called a moucher? That's what happened to me, and no one ever stood up for me, so I'm not to concerned for them."

"You never bothered to accept his apology," Dana reminded. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Perhaps, but I'm okay with it."

Dana gave her a smirk. "But you still like Kai," she added.

"Yeah... Whoa, wait a second, you sneaky-ass bitch!"

Dana gave her a victory sign giggled, appearing a bit closer to her age. "And you fell for it, so there."

"You suck, you know that?"

Dana grew extremely serious and glared before becoming passively content. "But not for free."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tyson snorted. "So this is what they do when I'm in Japan visiting my family," He said gazing at the poster hanging in the B.B.A. building's lobby. "They make you do my job."

Kai growled and muttered a string of all too familiar Russian curses under his breath.

"She's cute."

"Offered to buy me a drink."

"You should take her up on it."

Kai shrugged.

"Fine, if you won't, I will."

"Does she seem familiar to you?"

Tyson smirked knowingly. "You were attracted to her, weren't you?"

Kai shrugged. "She's not ugly Tyson, even an asshole would admit that."

"Still," The champ said, running a hand through messy blue locks before replacing the hat upon his head. "Perhaps you need to persue this, just to see if you can actually handle a girl."

"Tyson, I don't need a different girl every night like you. It's not my style."

"Yet you're so god damn popular with the ladies. I don't get you. If I was such a stickler, no lady'd want to be with you."

"We're still surprised that you're as popular as you are."

"Hey!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this chapter kind of sucked, but I have to go to bed, I'm flipping tired! But please review and thanks to those of you who have! I appreciate it!!!!

Distant Storm signing off...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ONE AND ALL!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's x-mas and I'm writing this, so feel special guys, I'm so moved by your reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't own beyblade. Darn it, Santa forgot **AGAIN**!!!!

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright," Hilary said to herself, sliding on the black pumps she'd be cruising the city in. She then slid into the chair overlooking her vanity and it's contents, selecting a barely there lipstick with a trace of sparkles. Afterwards, she applied the spongy mascara that made her lashes appear sooty and thicker than they were.

When she finished, she stood up and took a good look at herself. Yeah, she thought, I'm ready to go.

Her hair was shoved back in a messy pony tail, the mob of hair in the back falling in ringlets. She'd let it out later when she was dancing at one of the clubs, just to make a man or two act like little boys. When the word 'man' crossed her mind, an image of the swift captain of her ex-team crossed it as well, and she reminded herself that he had definitely grown up. He was still buff, with toned muscles and not an inch of fat on him.

She'd seen a picture of the entire team, a new one, she reminded herself, since she was no longer involved in it, with the gang all in their trademark positions. Tyson's appearance surprised her. She was waiting for the blunette to explode into a fat-ass the size of a house, or at least a blimp, or... wait, she reminded herself, a blimp was probably bigger. Either way, she was shocked that he hadn't packed on two hundred poinds.

With this thought, she grabbed her keys, tucked them into her purse and locked the door to her apartment behind her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me why we're here again," Kai said hopelessly, his head in his hands. Tyson sat next to him on an elevated stool.

Tyson took a drink of his soda, and looked at the young man. "Kai, quit being such a crabass. And you wonder why the women don't want to be near me."

"Tyson, you're the one whining, and obviously the women don't want to be with you, you're fucking scary."

"Thanks man, you're the nicest ever."

Kai shrugged and stood up, stretching in a catlike way he was sure Ray would be proud of. "I know, get used to it."

From across the way, the doors opened, and a certain brunette with all too familiar eyes entered the club. The lights to her left were definitely of the strobe variety, however a dimly lighted bar was erected to her right, and it looked entirely casual and entirely sophisticated. She decided to start with some sort of fruity, non-alcoholic drink, before tearing up the dance floor.

She strutted into the bar-area, sliding into a seat next to a blue-haired boy who looked to be about her age.

"What can I do for you?" The bar tender asked. She immediately recognized him, as she had going to this bar a few times before.

"Manuel?" She asked him. He nodded. "How are you, amigo?"

"Bien, lady Hilary, bien. How may I be of service to you tonight while keeping my job?"

"A Conga," She said calmly. "Please."

"Ahh, one of our Mexican non-variations."

"Of course, you said you didn't want to lose your job, now didn't you?"

"Not tonight, Lady Hilary, I will surely let you know when." Manuel walked away, heading toward the other side of the bar to make her drink.

The boy next to her tapped her on the shoulder, and she froze when met with an all too familiar voice. "Uh? Are you the girl who posed with my buddy Kai for the B.B.A. poster?"

Hilary turned and looked at the boy. Oh yeah, she breathed, that was definitely Tyson. Greeeaaaat, she thought. Anger bubbled up inside of her but she turned on some fake charm. "Yeah," she said, as cooly as she could, which was not as much as she would've liked.

Brown and ruby clashed and Hilary prayed that she wouldn't blow up at him. He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Tyson."

She smiled snottily. "Charmed," she said, though she knew it was a complete white lie. She had to admit that she did indeed feel like the sterotypical snotty rich model. Though she wasn't snotty, and by no means was she as rich as the boy she sat next to.

"What do you say we go to the club down the street? The dancing is better there."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she said, as a glass of reddish brown liquid was placed before her, "I've just gotten here." His eyes asked why that would matter, and she stroked the rim of her glass as though she was bored out of her mind before picking the glass up and placing it to her lips so the liquid seeped into her mouth. "Therefore, I have yet to finish my drink, and Manuel and I both agree that there is no reason to leave unless you've finished your drink."

"Well then hurry up."

She snorted. "Perhaps there's a chance that I don't really want to follow you to some trashy club down the street where you'll probably stuff your face full of food and hit on every lady in sight, while saying, 'baby, I'm still with you,'" She seethed.

"Well," he said sheepishly, poking his index fingers together, "It wouldn't happen exactly like that."

"And just how the hell would it happen then?"

Without warning, a person came up behind the two agruing teens. "Tyson, I see you've met Hilary."

"Hi," she said, without so much as a look in the Russian's direction. "Tyson is an asshole." She turned to Manuel, and gave him a smile. "Manny, whatever the boy wants, hook him up. He's legal."

"On your tab Miss T-"

"Si Manny, y silencio sobre mi apellido, por favor."

"Lo siento, senorita," He said sheepishly at her suddenly Hispanic outburst. She shrugged.

Kai looked at her for a moment. "Don't worry about what you said the other day, what you said just now about Tyson made my day." The younger blue-haired champ was brooding unhappily in the corner, and he stuck out a tongue in retalliation.

She shrugged. "I haven't been a Tyson fan since high school," she said, taking another swig of her drink. "He's too much of an egotistical jerk." With that, she finished the drink, stood up, slung her purse over her shoulder, and winked at Kai.

Tyson stared at her angrily. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that doesn't involve you, and isn't here."

"God, if I leave, will that make you happy?"

Kai and Hilary answered in unison. "Yes."

The champ threw up his hands in defeat, threw a few bills on the bar before stalking toward the door. Hilary smirked. "I think that went well," she said to his retreating figure, before sinking back into the bar stool. "Manny, another, please."

"You've got it, sugar." The bartender took her glass and walked off again.

Kai looked at her. "Ooh," she seethed when Manny had walked away. "That Tyson makes me so mad."

"Hilary he isn't- I have met you before, haven't I?"

She shook her head rapidly. "I told you, you haven't. Maybe in your dreams or something."

"Don't give me that, Tatibana, you're the only person in the world who would act like that when Tyson is and isn't around."

"Tatibana?"

"Hilary, is this man bugging you?"

Hilary pressed a hand to her forehead as Manny set down the drink. "No Manuel, he's fine." She sighed. "Congratulations, you've figured me out." With that, she picked up the drink, downed it, threw more money than necessary on the counter and turned to walk away. "I'll see you later Manuel. Thanks for the drinks."

"Anytime, Senorita Tatibana."

"Que te hablé sobre eso?" She growled and sighed. "Nevermind." She felt Kai's eyes on her and kept going when she knew that this would be the same damn thing that had happened the last time. Except this time, she'd be back.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations," She said, angrily, "You've figured me out." She chugged the drink, paid for what obviously was meant to be both a hearty tip as well as for any drink he'd want. "I'll see you later Manuel. Thanks for the drinks."

"Anytime, Senorita Tatibana." His eyes went wide and he found himself staring in utter shock. This was the Hilary Tatibana, as in the girl who had left town for a simple disagreement with Tyson after her senior year? The girl Tyson was still fucking hung up on? He massaged his temples as she hollered something angrily in what was obviously Spanish before strutting out of the club, the solitary sound of her pumps clicking against the floor echoing in his mind.

He remembered when she had last walked away. That last time, he wasn't sure just how to feel. Now, he knew damn well that Tyson had liked her, but he'd be damned if he didn't aknowledge just a smidge more than friendly emotion toward the girl. Tyson could be her charming boyfriend, but he looked out for her in more ways than she'd probably ever know.

"You know," Manuel said to the captain, "She comes in here alone a lot." The Russian noted the man's hispanic accent, which made his words have just a little bit of exotic flare. "I suppose it's because your team hurt her, no? My co-workers and I are very much aware of her reasons for being here, and I believe it is to prove that she is not, how you say, mouching off of you and your team and it's glory, no?"

"I suppose."

"Perhaps you should try and catch her when your friend isn't around."

Kai knew from previous experience, and from years of their knowing each other, that he and Tyson were definitely friends, even if the blunette was indeed an arrogant fool who had caused his 'true love' as he had called her to leave the country. "Perhaps."

"Solomente a fool would let a girl like that walk away from everything she ever knew, Senor. I know that she is rather sucessful, she said something about a Tommy spread the other night, and Dolce and Gobanna agents were calling for her the other day. She might not be able to wait forever, and I know her pride will forever keep her from revealing herself to you unless put into a situation like the one previous."

Stroking his chin, Kai thought for a minute or two before speaking. "She's here a lot, huh?"

"Si," he said with a nod, before stalking in English. "Yes," He confirmed. "Every night."

Kai sighed. "Get me a margarita."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I'm in complete awe of all your reviews! I can't thank you all enough! Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck(as I dodge pots, pans and possibly fruitcakes for saying such things), though it is short, and I hope you'll review!

Until next time, this is Distant Storm, signing off and wishing you all happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thank you goes to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: sometimes I wonder why this is necessary, since the site is called **FAN**fiction DOT net. But alas, I do not own beyblade.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe in Your Dreams- Chapter Four

xxxxxxxxxx

Dana opened her door and stared at the brunette that stood before her, face damp with what was obviously fresh tears. She sighed. "Hil, honey, what happened?"

She looked up, and her precious scarlet eyes were innocent and pure, her tears magnifying the effect before they washed over her cheeks. "He knows."

"What?" Dana wasn't stupid, but she knew it would be better to make sure before saying something that might cause her friend to grow angry. After all, though Dana 'worked' for Hilary, it was moreso that she worked for Hil's agency and therefore, the two were partners, and when the day was over, they were friends.

"Kai...I saw him and-and-"

"Come on inside, honey," Dana said gently. "I've got instant cappucino mix."

"The french vanilla kind?"

Dana couldn't resist a small laugh. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So you mean that Tyson was there too?"

Hilary nodded, her tears gone, along with half the cup of cappucino. She shrugged, deciding that she'd be hitting up a Tim Hortons on her way home tonight. "I saw Tyson first, and then Kai came over, and I called Tyson an asshole. Then, we convinced him to leave, and by that time, I hadn't realized I had said something that was so like me when I was on their team."

"Let me guess, the seething, 'Ooh Tyson, you make me so mad!' Right?"

Hilary smirked. "Yeah, but you have to clench your fists and make smoke come out of your ears and nose."

Dana deadpanned.

"Just kidding, jeez, you don't have to do that."

"No, no," She said lightly, pointing her finger in Hilary's direction, "I have seen smoke come out of your ears before, though you were spewing fire out of your mouth."

"And that's why there was smoke coming out of my nose, God woman, get with the picture." After a fit of giggles from both ends of Dana's kitchen table, Hilary slurped a bit more of her cappucino, before continuing. "He was really shocked."

Dana smiled sadly. "You're not the same girl they remember. Sure, you're still as stubborn as all get out, but you're also fierce and determined not to be in their shadow, but you aren't trying to do the samething as them to be popular."

"I did try beyblading once," Hilary said quietly. "It was great, and I still do it, sometimes, but if I never have the chance to do it again, I won't slash my wrists. Tyson and Kai, now they wouldn't be able to handle twelve hours without beyblading unless they were asleep for them."

Laughing ensued again. "So what do you think you're going to do? I mean, I heard Mr. Dickenson say that once Tyson got back here, they'd be in town for another month, meaning that you've probably got three weeks, and you'll probably be running into them a lot, since we've already figured out that partying is their thing, and yours as well, from what I've learned about you in the past few years."

Hilary shrugged. "Well yeah, but what should I say?"

"What do you think you should say?"

"I don't know? I mean, Kai, he's not someone I have a problem with. He's gotten a bit more of an ego maybe, but he's not as bad as Tyson, who thinks every girl should be swooning within ten feet of him."

"And if that happens," Dana began.

"And if that happens, please, throw me off the nearest bridge."

"With a cinderblock on each foot."

"Exactly."

"Really?"

"Dead serious," Hilary said, and she was exactly that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai leaned against the bar for the third night in a row. Manny laughed. "Senor, sometimes, I wonder if you do go home when we close."

"I don't live in L.A."

"Well then, de donde vive?"

"I don't speak Spanish either."

"Where do you live?"

"Russia in the off season, except for right now, and Japan during the training seasons until my team competes."

"You are a good beyblader, no?"

"Obviously."

"Good. Someone, in out amiga's oppinion, needs to take out Tyson."

Kai growled and muttered something that sounded like a 'no, really?'

Within a moment of silence, amongst the two men at the bar, the door opened, and in strutted none other than the woman Kai had quite obviously been waiting for. She wore jeans tonight, with a halter that was a bronze color, consisting of silkly and shimmering material. It ended above her navel, revealing to toned stomach Kai knew all too well.

She sat down at the bar, tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn't pay any mind to Kai, who was directly next to her. "Por favor, Manuel, un refresco con lima, prefiero coca cola. Gracias," she said(1).

Kai whipped around and looked at her for a moment, taking in the fact that the sweet, innocent Hilary that was on their team, however she was a spitfire then, had grown into a more sultry spitfire, complete with a full-on body switch, from a gangly teen to a curvacious adult. When he had posed with her- and this killed him, they were in the same room, and he hadn't even recognized her, it seemed so obvious- he thought nothing of it, since she was a model, and all models were supposed to look like that. Now that he knew who she was, he was in awe. This was their little Hilary. All grown up.

"Kai, you're staring."

Kai looked away, shocked that she had spoken to him, and shocked that it wasn't angry sounding either. Manny came by, set down the glass of coca cola, and squeezed the lime before placing it on the rim of the glass, the wedge held on by a slice in the center of it. "What have you been up to?" He asked, feeling akward at asking questions. Typically, questions were asked of him, not the other way around.

"Modeling, trying not to get recognized by rogue beybladers from your league, the like."

"You didn't have to leave."

"Oh contraire, I think I did."

Silence reigned over them again, before the door opened, and in stepped Tyson. Behind Tyson, was a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She quickly slid into the seat next to Hilary. "Hey, chica(2)," She said, squeezing Hilary on the arm.

"Dana, hi." She leaned back so Kai could get a look at her. "You remember her, right?"

"You remember me, don't you?" Tyson asked, from directly behind her. She gave Kai a frightful look, and he gave her a nearly unnoticable head shake, indicating that no, Tyson did not know who she was.

"Disfortunadamente(3)." She smiled at Dana, "Dana, this is Tyson," she said boredly. "Manny?"

"Si, chica(2)?"

"Por favor, pienso que mi amiga quiere una Martini, si?"(4)

Dana nodded. "Por favor, senor."(5)

"Senorita, necesito su identificacion."(6) The girl picked up her purse, set it on the bar, and opened up her wallet to produce a driver's license that stated that she was indeed twenty-five, and over the country's age barrier of alcoholic privledge.

"Where'd you learn Spanish?" Kai asked her, his eyes highlighted by a lumniscent trace of amethyst.

She shrugged. "Manny here was of help, and when you start out, you take what you can get, even if it means that you have to learn a language so your agents who speak no English can help you out."

"This girl wanted to be a model something fierce," Dana reinforced. "I met her at this very bar, and well, Manny and I both agreed that she was definitely that modeling type, if you note the way she swings her hips." Kai's left eyebrow raised in a regal fashion.

Hilary got up, finished her drink and winked at Kai and Dana, not bothering to pay any attention to Tyson. "I'm going to dance, Dana, finish that drink and come join me, por favor." She smiled at Kai again before turning around, tilting her hips as she did so, and strutting away exactly like a model would walk down a catwalk.

Kai's eyes remained glued to her delicate and toned behind, watching as she walked off. Wow, he realized, that girl was definitely something else. More so now, than ever before.

"I don't like her or her attitude," Tyson said, loud enough for Dana to hear.

Dana sniggered. "I'd have to say that she doesn't really like you either, so it's mutual."

"See, and I thought you took challenges," Kai said sneakily.

Dana gave him a deadly look. "Don't try and make things happen that are far too wrong."

Kai shrugged. "I was planning on going after her. Of course, I think the rest of the guys need to meet her too, don't you?"

"Kai, no," Dana said, shaking her head, as a frightened look played itself on her features.

Tyson stood up. "This place sucks, not one offer to dance. I'm leaving." 

Kai shrugged and watched him leave before turning to Dana. "They deserve to know."

"Know what?" Hilary said skeptically, a sheet of shining sweat from dancing covering her forehead and stomach.

Dana looked at Hilary frightfully. "He wants his team mates to know that you're, well, you're-"

"Me? Figures. Alway got to be righteous, eh Kai?"

Kai stared at her. "Listen, you know that Kon and Max don't deserve to be shunned, hell I don't know why you're talking to me, I let you leave too, didn't I?"

"And that's just it, you fucking dipshit. No one ever stopped me!" Her voice was raised higher than usual, and her face grew a bit pinky from screaming. "Do you seriously think I really wanted to leave?"

Kai stared at her. "You didn't, but you did because no one followed you?"

She nodded. "Obviously. How fucking dense can you be? You aren't Tyson."

Dana took Manny aside and explained things to him in rapid Spanish. Kai looked her seething, and entirely beautiful form over. She was shaking. He did a slight double take at the word beautiful, but he wasn't stupid. She was a model, models were beautiful.

"Come on," He said, standing up and taking her wrist. "Let's go."

"And where would we be going?"

"Somewhere that isn't here. You live in this hole, you tell me."

xxxxxxxxxx

They ended up in a Starbucks, sitting across from each other in the rustic building that was vacant aside from a few employees. "So," Hilary said, tapping her foot impatiently, "Why did you want me to bring you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Obviously if you wanted to talk, you could've said something two and a half years ago." She sighed and looked down at her drink.

"Do you really think that it's fair to any of us that you just left?"

"Like Tyson said, I was just a mouch. I can carry my own weight."

"You carried your own weight for five years, and you know Tyson's got a big mouth. Hasn't he ever said something like that to you before?"

"And do you think that his abuse doesn't leave somekind of impression? I'm not heartless, as compared to some stoic Russians I know."

"Tala's not that heartless," Kai said, with a wry smirk.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't so pissed at you right now, I might actually admit that what you just said was rather funny."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Hilary sighed. "You guys have your life, I have mine. Obviously the conjointed thing never quite worked out."

"It could, but you're just too damn stubborn."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never knew you could say more than 'hn,' I'm astonished."

"Bitch."

She nodded. "Glad you understand me."

His eyes grew heavy, weighed down with emotions she had never seen on the stoic captain. "It's been hard without you around."

She looked up and amethyst met ruby. "What?"

"Daichi and Tyson are at each other's throats non-stop, and none of us can stop them unless we knock them out, and even then, they talk while unconscious. Hiro's been edgy because no one shuts Tyson up when he gets all ego-maniac on the rest of us, Kenny's files have been erased because no one tells the rest of them to be careful around Dizzi, Max can't come down from his sugar highs for the life of himself, Ray's ready to kill Max, Tyson, and Daichi because he can't get in a moment of meditation, not to mention, they thought about getting a dog, and I," He trailed off.

"Yes?" Her eyes were bright, and she looked at him curiously.

Kai's voice was soft, silky almost, but rich and full of texture. "I shouldn't have let you leave."

Hilary was shocked. Completely appauled. "It wasn't your fault."

"Like you said five minutes ago, I didn't stop you."

"And you should have?"

"Yes." He looked like he was about to speak again, so she stayed silent and let him go. "Tyson practically made you hate him because he didn't want to look like an idiot for saying he was in love with you."

She sighed. "Does he know who I am?"

"If I told him, I might not get the chance I have right now."

She looked confused. "Chance?"

He reached his hand across the table, and took hers. "Tyson may have pushed you away, and I'll be damned if I do the same."

She stared at him. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"What do you think?" His cheeky attitude was back, and for a moment, it was refreshing. "Tyson may have been in love with you since before you left, but don't you dare think for a moment he was alone in that feeling. It just took me longer to realize what the hell it was."

"You- you're in love with me?"

He nodded, running a hand through his dual-toned hair. "To put it simply, I think so."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: **_o.O I think I just wrote that..._I don't think the alert system is working, but I decided to post anywho. I'm not sure if this is moving too fast just yet, but I know that there's possibly a chance that it is. And I'm not thinking that the later half of this chapter was very good. Kai was waaaay OOC, and waaaay too bi-polar-ish. Anyway, despite my lousy oppinion of this chapter, I hope you review and I hope that you liked it.

LOOK BELOW TOO, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, INVOLVING ANOTHER KAI/HIL FIC I MAY DECIDE TO WRITE!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxx

_IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE SPANISH, HERE IT IS! BE INFORMED, CHICOS!_

**1:** Please, Manuel, a pop with lime. I prefer coca cola. Thanks.

**2:** chica means girl, a young woman, etc.

**3:** unfortunately

**4:** Please, I think my friend would like a martini, yes?

**5:** Please, sir.

**6: **Miss, I need to see your identification.

xxxxxxxxxx

I need help... I want to know if anyone knows any like techno dance-ish songs that are Japanese.. or they don't have to be, just something that's kind of like a remix type deal with a good steady beat... Like something from DDR, you know what I mean? Yeah, but anyway, if you know any of those type songs, please, leave me some ideas in a review. **_I may have to write a DDR kaihil fic..._**(as I got DDR for christmas, and have an idea of Kai, featuring his scarf and the game... well, if you help me, i'll get writing) and we all know that it would be hilarious.

SO REVIEW!!!!!!!

Distant Storm, signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** holy crap, over six hundred hits... geez, TRM didn't even catch on this fast! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own beyblade. If we take bets on what the next disclaimer says, I bet we'll all win something, or at least feel pretty damn good about ourselves.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Five

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary stared at Kai in disbelief. They had just left Starbucks, and to her surprise, the phoenix prince covered all the expenses. Now, it wasn't that she expected him not to be a gentleman, but still, as a friend, he had never covered the price for her food or beverages before.

However, he hadn't pretty much admitted that he was in love with her either.

Still, as they strode down the streets of Los Angeles, she couldn't help but feel contented that Kai Hiwatari had paid her more mind than any other woman in the world. And she was sure that he could have any woman he wanted.

"So," she chirped happily, "I've never seen you in street clothes before. Since when do you wear anything but that whole blading outfit?"

"I was wearing it the first time you saw me here, wasn't I?" He said thoughtfully. She nodded. "I haven't been wearing it as much because there was no one to impress."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're implying that it is indeed me that you were so eager to impress, care to riddle me this one? Why the hell do you still like me? You stopped dressing like it." She motioned to his jeans and grey button up shirt with the tight white wifebeater underneath it.

"For the same reason I'm guessing Tyson does," He said, with a bit of distaste at his rival's name. "We knew that if you weren't with us, you'd still find something and top everyone else with it. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I thought you were hot then too."

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"This is hysterical." She sobered up a bit after a fit of laughter. "So, how much did Tyson bet you to do this after you told him?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Really? Well you and Tyson _are_ best friends," She said, with a tilt of her head in the direction of the nearby B.B.A. building.

"I wouldn't until you're ready."

She shrugged. "And if I'm never ready?"

"Be rational, Hilary, irrational was never your thing."

"It was when I took the flight here," She said, and began stalking ahead without him. "You're really going to tell me that you love me? No offense Kai, but even out of character, this wouldn't be your thing."

"I'm serious."

He looked her in the eye and she felt a shiver extend the length of her spine. "Prove it," She said, turning toward him while tilting her hips so most of her weight rested on the left one. "I dare you."

Within a matter of seconds, she felt his body grind right up against hers. "Remember that I take all challenges, Hilary. This one's no different." And with that, he did exactly what she figured he would by crushing his lips against hers in a frenzy that screamed of passion and extacy without saying anything. She brought both hands to his cheeks and turned the tides on him, kissing him until he ended up on the nearest park bench, out of breath, with her, legs spread wide, on his lap.

"And remember that I also rise to said challenges," she said, with a seductive smirk that he had never seen before. "You love me, do you? Well, that proves that you want me," She said, raising her eyebrows. He leant in for another kiss, but one of her perfectly manicured fingers wound up in front of his lips, so instead, his kissed it gently, while she continued. "But love is more than you wanting my body, Sourpuss."

"No one calls me that anymore."

"I believe I just did."

"Has anyone said that you've gotten fiester than you ever were in Japan?"

"Americans are rude, and I've got both that and Hispanic influence running through me. So, yes, I am a spicy and fiesty little chica."

"I always liked a girl who could talk smack."

"And I always have." She smirked. "Another point for you, but I think I'm still winning."

"We'll have to change that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray paced the B.B.A. embassy suite anxiously. "Dude, it's like three am. I'm wide awake from the time change, but come on, dude, this is crazy. What time did you and Kai go out?"

"About ten, when that damned club opened on West Twelvth. He probably got some from that model chick he posed with," Tyson said boredly. "Now can I please go to sleep?"

Max yawned. "I thought you were out this late every night with the ladies. That's what you said."

Daichi rolled over. "Tyson never got any ladies. Kai was going to let him have that chick, but I she told him he was an asshole to his face and now Kai's probably out screwing her."

Ray nudged Tyson. "I thought he was a virgin."

"By this hour, I'd hope he at least got some," Tyson said, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. "Now either turn out the light or go to your room and turn the lights on there. Either way, get these fucking lights off."

Max nodded, stiffling another yawn. "Yeah man, I don't care what time it is in China. In America, we Americans like to sleep."

"The Japanese peeps too," Tyson said, as Ray turned out the light.

Ray shook his head as he turned and walked out of the hotel room, slipping the key card that opened the door in his pocket, just in case. It wasn't like Kai to stay out all night, yet, it was Kai. The first year they knew him, that was something he had done more than once, but ever since they all became 'bonded' and whatnot, since God knows Kai couldn't admit to calling them friends, Kai was good for at least a note or a phone call if he wasn't going to be back.

The White Tiger stepped out into the warm summer night, feeling the slightest of breezes move the overgrown bangs he cut periodically. "Well, here's hoping there's no more evil villans after us, and here's hoping this statement doesn't change our fate in those matters."

"Well, well, well, Kon, nothing changes you. Still a Mother Hen, heh?"

A smile blossomed over the man's face. "Perhaps, but what were you getting that kept you out this late? Tyson specifically mentioned a young woman..."

Kai shrugged, but the smile on the usually unreadable captain's face gave it all away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Did you at least get some?" A voice called out from the doorway to their room.

"Even if I did, it isn't any of your business Tyson, because you obviously didn't. Now get your ass to bed. Training starts tomorrow."

The blunette ran a hand through his messy hair and retreated into his room. Kai leaned against the railing that allowed their second story room to overlook the courtyard graced with a beydish in the center, placed there exclusively for B.B.A. teams who stayed at the embassy to practice.

"So, she cool?"

Kai shrugged. "Someone I've known for a while, just didn't _know_, if you get what I mean."

Ray nodded. "You seeing her again?"

"God I hope so, she gave me her cell and private number."

"You? Hope?" Ray tutted. "There's something that only happens once in a blue moon."

"What?"

"You're looking forward to something that isn't beyblading."

"Go to bed, Kon."

"Nice to see you too," He said, slapping Kai on the shoulder on his way to the room both he, Kai, and Hiro would be sharing. Kenny had long since fallen asleep in Tyson's room. "Don't be like me and wake up coach. He's nasty when he first wakes up."

"Oh, you woke him up too? Next time, drug him. It seems to work well on the kid."

"Is that legal?"

"Who's going to tell me otherwise?" Kai asked haughtily.

"Who's going to ask you otherwise," Ray muttered to himself. "No one. They'd thank you."

"Exactly." Ray continued on his way. "Oh, and Ray?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Nice to see you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Stalking into her agency, _Crown Anastasia_'s office, she couldn't help but walk as if on air. The night prior, despite her pretty much lack of any sleep, had her wired. Both she and Kai had enjoyed themselves, and for once, no mention of sex had occured. She was shocked, seeing as he was popular, and she was almost certain that he was no virgin. Unlike Tyson, who when they were seventeen, made a point of saying that he had crossed the bridge into whoredom, according to her own views. Kai was a gentleman, so perhaps he was a virgin...

Anyway, as she shook the thought of Kai's experience from her mind, she nearly toppled into Dana, who gave her a smirk. "Busy last night?"

She shrugged. "Nothing like that happened, actually, I was just thinking about what a gentleman he was."

"I hope he doesn't tell your team mates."

"He told me not until I was ready. Besides, if he tells, dearest Tyson may die of a broken heart. He still loves her."

"_Her_ who?"

"The person I was before I came here. But Kai likes the new me. And the old one."

Dana shook her head. "This sounds like trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, but I'm sure I'll figure out something. If not, Kenny was always nice."

"But still a complete nerd."

"Yeah, Kai's about the best pickings, but I hear that despite how much of a Russian whore he is, Tala is typically relationship free, and ready for the taking."

Dana sighed. "Stick to Kai." With another breathy sigh she added, "_Please_."

"I am, I am," She said, twirling around. "I was just kidding."

Dana brought her into the board room, where a meeting was about to start. "So, what did you two do?"

"Caught a late night flick, ended up seeing the first five minutes."

"What was it about?" She asked.

"I don't know. It was still stuck on previews the last time I saw the screen."

Dana shoved the girl. "Hilary!"

"Then afterward, we headed down to the Wharehouse, did a little dancing, a little kissing, the like."

"He a good kisser?"

"Hells yes." She smirked. "Tells me I am too."

"You going to see him again?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Of course I'll see him again, probably tonight. I felt bad though, leaving you at the club."

"Don't worry about it, Manuel and I vamos a ir a un restaurante para la cena a noche."

"Ooh, you have a date, Dana, go you."

"We both have squeezes. It's about time."

"How many free drinks did you get?"

"Three."

"Drink them all?"

"I said yes to him before I got anything for free. He's a tough customer, and I think that's probably pun since he's a bartender, but whatever."

Hilary laughed. "Well now, I guess he is. But my guy's better."

Dana was about to say something, but a nudge from Hilary shut her up, as both womens' boss walked into the room, her style flaring. "Good morning ladies," The elder woman said, being a woman in her late thirties.

"Hello, Mrs. Anya," Both Dana and Hilary replied.

The woman smiled. "Now now, let's not be so formal. Anya will do."

"Alright," Hilary said, relaxing.

"I have good news, that photographer, Jaques, I believe, said something before about the possibility of a Tommy shoot in NYC, did he not?"

Hilary nodded. "He said he'd put in a good word for me."

"Well, Tommy chose another model," Hilary's face fell, "But, Jaques also got another offer for a better shoot."

"From who?"

"Marc Jacobs."

"Really? Wow, good for him."

"Well, you have the shoot, so good for you too."

"Really?No go-see?"

"Not necessary. Jaques's word and two the pictures you did for the B.B.A. shoot, one of your solo frames he took the liberty of getting developed, not to mention one of the ones that were not used for the tournament poster with you and Mr. Hiwatari, convinced Mr. Jacobs to make certain you did his new line."

"Wow," Hilary said, obviously pleased. "This is amazing."

Dana reinforced her opinion with a squeeze to Hilary's arm. Anya piped up again. "You leave for Brazil on Sunday night. You have three days to prepare."

Hilary's mouth dropped. "Three days?"

"How long will the shoot be?" Dana asked, with a worried look in Hilary's direction.

"I'm not quite sure, but I know you will be staying in Brazil's most luxurious and expensive hotel, free of charge, as it is near the location of the shoot. Please make me look good, and I will see you again when you get back from NYC. Get your tickets for the flight and your hotel vouchers from Betsy on the way out."

"Great," Hilary said, with a smile that was a bit more forced. She knew about such shoots. They could take weeks if the people she worked for didn't get the shots they liked.

Anya nodded and almost like a racecar, she was off, completely gone.

Dana shot Hilary a look.

This.

Was.

Not.

Good.

Dana followed Hilary out of the agency office, grabbing the tickets from Betsy before flailing around and shoving the tickets under the girl's nose.

"Hil, you can't decline the shoot, come on! It's Marc Jacobs. _Marc Jacobs_, do you get that? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! In a tropical paradice too! You could be one of those big name models! Like Tyra, come on, don't turn them down!"

"I have to talk to Kai."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I'm on a roll, it must be that the plot bunny has bit me in the ass. Anyway, cool. So, what do you think Kai will say? Stay or go? Vote if you must, I have the outcome decided, but your input and ideas would be amazing.

And the only spanish in this chapter referred to Manuel getting a dinner date with Manuel at a restaurant that night.

Okay, I'm done.

Distant Storm, signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** due to the agreement that the plot bunny did indeed bite me in the ass, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I have over fifty already!!!! I have stories with three times as many chapters with a pitiful 15 reviews!

And by the way, no, I didn't fall off the face of the earth, I just didn't have everything in order the way i wanted to, and besides, school is an automatic drag. And since people ran out of things to read, I decided to update...

HUZZAH! THE ALERT SYSTEM IS BACK UP!!! Woot Woot!

Disclaimer: So, if we take bets from last chapter, none of us own Beyblade(unless you're secretly pwning things behind out backs) and we all win the bet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Six

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're going."

Hilary stared at him in wonder. "Seriously? You're not even going to argue with me about this?"

"I don't know a thing about fashion, as you can tell, I make my own statements. You, however, have something that you've been committed to long before me. So yes, I will not argue with you about this. You're going and that's final."

She sighed and repositioned herself on his lap, so her head was leaning against his chest, hearing his heart beat clearly through his shirt. "Won't you miss me?"

He looked down. "I've been without you for two years, I think a week will be okay."

"But it might take longer than that. You're only in L.A. for a little while longer."

"Hn."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm thinking, dipshit."

"HEY!"

He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just messing around."

She looked up. "You damn well better be, or else I'll be gone before you could launch that beyblade." She referred to Dranzer, who along with Kai's launcher, was laid out next to him on a coffee table.

"What if I came with you?"

"What about the guys?"

He tapped a finger to his lips. "I'll think of something."

She looked at him. "You guys have a tournament in a few weeks, and you've only had one day of official practice as a team. They need you too, and I'll still be able to talk to you on the phone and all that."

He sighed. "You won't disappear on me?"

"Promise." She offered her pinkie finger, but he chose a more direct route, and kissed her. She smirked and by the time they were done gasping for air, she nodded. "Okay, forget pinkie swearing. The next time I make you a promise, I get one of those."

He nodded, more than willing to oblige to her request regarding all promises to be made. "I got away from the guys and I know they're going to be asking me questions about 'the new Hilary.'"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps we should give them something to talk about."

xxxxxxxxx

Hilary scanned the map, clinging to Dana for dear life. "Okay, so we took the left here, so it should be right in front-"

"Hil, it wouldn't happen to be this huge luxurious hotel that's directly in front of us, now would it?"

She looked at Dana. "I hate you. I was getting to that."

"Yeah, well let's get inside, I'm not liking this weather."

The two young woman flew into the hotel, shaking their heads free of the rain that had previously been plummeting down to earth and decided at the last minute to land on their heads.

They walked into the hotel, and were completely amazed. It was beautiful, decorated in golds, browns, and bronzes that made them feel like they had stepped into a type of tropical paradice. Actually, outside was a tropical paradice, so all was fine.

"I wish they spoke Spanish here, I don't know Portugese."

"Just don't speak Japanese, Hil, no one knows that in America half the time."

Dana watched and Hilary approached the counter where they were to check in. Dana stood nearby with both of their suitcases. "Hi," Hilary said clearly. "We're here for the Marc Jacobs shoot-"

The woman behind the counter's mouth dropped when she saw the two vouchers. "You big model, yes?" She asked, in broken English, though Hilary adored the accent.

"Not that big, but I am a model."

The woman smiled, turning to a woman waiting by the elevator, and saying something in a dialect that both young women perceived as Portugese. The other woman approached them and smiled, speaking in a better English than the first. "Hi, welcome to Noites De Bronze, I'm Carlina, if you need anything, just ask. I'll take you to your room now, if you'd like."

Dana nodded. "Please, and I'm Dana, this girl next to me is Hilary."

Carlina nodded and the two girls were ushered into an elevator, carrying their suitcases behind them.

"So, is this your first time in Brazil?" The woman asked.

Hilary shrugged. "No, I've been here before, I think it was about four years ago, when they had barely finished this hotel. I used to work for the B.B.A."

"Apparently they lost someone very beautiful," Carlina said. "A strong beauty such as yourself would bring them great prosperity."

"I worked for the G Revolutions and wound up in one argument too many. It's a shame, but my current career is very rewarding."

Carlina waited as the door to the fifteenth floor, the top one, opened. "You have the newest suite, aside from Mr. Jacobs's of course. "I believe your briefing is in an hour in our board room, so I will see you then."

"Thank you," Both women said gratefully. "We'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tyson gave Kai a strange look. "Alright, you've been completely gone."

The captain looked up, his response definitely delayed. "Huh?"

"I think that proves my point."

"He's totally love sick, leave him alone," Max said, dodging the cell phone that had just been hurled at him at speeds he wasn't sure he'd like to feel. The American deflected it using a cushion from the nearby couch and picked the wireless up, flipping it open. "Why don't we just check this new message Kai received..."

Kai was after the blonde in a flash, clearing the couch and bringing him down to the floor with a crash that probably could've been mistaken for thunder. Max trembled in fear below the Russian.

"Okay, uncle, uncle, get off me, Kai, get off!"

Kai leaned down into Max's face. "Keep your filthy hands off my shit if you want to keep them attached to your body."

"Y-yes sir," Max said, as Kai's weight released him from the previous position he was in.

Kai immediately held the phone out, typed in a few digits and held it up to his ear, listening intently for a moment before losing complete focus and pretty much all realization that the rest of his team was edging in as close as they could be to him to listen to what the message said.

With a smirk, the captain shut the phone. "You are all so lucky that message was from Tala. Start begging. You start at four hundred."

"Four hundred what?" Daichi asked, from practically right underneath Kai's right arm.

"Four-teen hundred." He accentuated the 'teen,' just enough to watch horror-stricken faces develop rapidly.

"DAICHI! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I just want to know what-"

"Push ups, you idiot!" Tyson smacked him upside the head.

Kai smirked as the group began begging. He resisted the urge to laugh. It hadn't been Tala, and they didn't have to know that. Nor did they have to know that he was letting them beg for his own twisted humor. He was _not_ budging. He was the underdog, after all. The only way he could go was up.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Perfect. Perhaps this one... There! Yes, now hold it."

Hilary looked at Jaques as though she were looking at Kai. Well, she thought, feeling just a slight bit guilty, it was her job to be sexy, though she was no Playboy Bunny or anything of that sort. "What about getting wet?"

Jaques gave her a shocked look.

"I meant the waterfall next to me, stupid." Jaques blinked, and Hilary smirked. It wasn't like she was nude or anything; she wore a green and bronze bakini whose earth tones worked well with those of the surrounding jungle. It was rather revealing and was worth more than she was, but she got to keep it for wearing it. Perhaps she'd show Kai how she looked in it sometime...

"Yes, that will work. Get wet, Miss Hilary, whip that hair around while you're at it."

Her hair was flipped around in circles much like a rockstar strumming with his picking arm: savage, untamable, but totally rockin'. Jaques waited for her to flip up the wet hair she had, watching it crimp and curl in wild beauty, only magnified by her ruby eyes. Jaques clapped twice and the rest of his crew applauded, some of the men whistling at her, while Marc Jacobs looked on in approval. He shook her hand, while a towel was handed to her.

"Perhaps," One of his associates thought aloud, "We could use this young woman for our fall line."

Hilary said nothing, while Dana slung an arm over her shoulder. Hilary nodded, looking up at her, before beaming.

"We're going to get you mainstream yet," Dana whispered.

Hilary smirked. "Will that cause more recognition?"

Dana nodded. "Your old team-mates will indeed know."

Hilary tapped her finger to her lips a few times. "I think that would be okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai paced by the phone. His cell phone of course. It was laying on the table of the hotel room, motionless and silent, the two worst and most uncommon things for the bloody contraption. Ring, stupid fucker, ring! He cursed himself, now he was trying to telekinetically connect with a cell phone? What the hell was happening to him?

Oh, yeah, his mind reminded him, it wasn't what was happening, it was what had happened. _She_ had happened to him, _again_, and everything was all over the place. She had always held some sort of calming effect on him, even when she had no idea what he felt for her, even when she was 'with' the team.

When the sound of Collective Soul's "December" filled the room, Kai literally sprung toward the cell phone, knocking it onto the floor, cursing his luck but flipping it open. "Hello?" He asked as casually as he could muster.

"Miss me?" The voice echoed from the other line.

"Possibly."

She smiled. "Kai Hiwatari, I can sense that you're hiding how much you actually missed me. Who's in the room stopping you?"

"No one," he said. She waited for him to sigh. "Are you looking for a confesion?"

"You going to keep me waiting?" Her voice was casual, though it was dull, and he knew she knew, but as it was stated before, he wouldn't budge... not just yet.

"You said you wanted a challenge."

She laughed seductively. "And you never fail to disappoint." Within a few seconds of silence, he noted that it sounded like it was raining where she was.

"When will you be done?"

A sigh was hers. "Soon. They want me to do another for the fall, but that's in a few months. Either way, I'll be 'mainstream,' as it's called, shortly."

"That's good."

"Where's your team?"

"They have a few hundred more push ups to attend to. Tried to listen in on my voice mail."

She laughed, and he knew she could picture the all too frequent of scenes: the guys, nearly trampling each other, pushing, shoving, doing anything within their ability to get closer to him and his phone. "One of mine?" She asked, figuring it to be so.

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see. "From who else? It'll scare the shit out of them to know who I'm with." He snorted. "I haven't bothered to tell Dickenson, the idiot would tell Tyson."

"Don't worry about Tyson. When do you leave L.A.?"

"Soon."

"I'll try to get back asap."

"Or I'll come and get you."

"Really?"

He smirked mischeviously, and he could tell she could probably know just how his face was twisted right about now. It was the typical, haughty Kai she knew, and hopefully, loved. They hadn't touched the subject yet, and his sense, surprisingly being usefully sufficient, told him to leave it be. Anyway, back to what he was saying.

"The finals are in Rio De Janero, Hilary."

"What?" She was obviously floored, as nothing more came from the usually babbling girl.

"I don't make a habit to repeat myself, you should know better."

She growled. "It's called shock, it's something people experience when things are different than they initially thought."

"Hopefully it's positive."

"And if it's not?"

"It had better be."

"You talk more than I remember."

"You're fiester than I remember." He paused, and he heard just a little bit of sound from her end. "And don't stick that tongue out either."

"Oh, so now you know everything?"

"I did when you were on the team."

"I think I know one thing you didn't."

He smirked again, watching Ray emerge through the door to enter the room they shared. "Doubtful."

Ray watched as the Russian's face turned from one of absolute knowledge to absolute shock. He waited before nodding and turning into the bedroom part of the suite, as to give the captain a bit more privacy. However, he did have an open ear on the situation. "Alright, she asked casually, is he gone?"

"Yeah," Kai responded. "Now what was that?"

"I knew you were coming to Rio."

He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth. "Oh, really? And how did you know that?"

"Dickenson wants me to do another shoot with you. I got a phone call this morning. And by the way, bring the guys. I'm sure it'll be simply _delightful._"

"You mean disasterous?"

"That was sarcasm, dipshit."

"Hey!" His pride felt just a slight bit bruised at the name he was called, though he wasn't usually miffed by people saying things such as 'dipshit,' in relation to him. Then he realized what she had just done.

"Now we're even."

xxxxxxxxxx

**author's notes:** I hope you don't hate me coz I haven't updated as fast as usual... school kinda beat my ass this first week back. But I think the plot bunny's coming back, and I think I'm going to spice it up a bit next chapter. Maybe a little Tala... and a little Tyson, and a little drama. After all, maybe a certain hard-ass Russian(Sorry ladies, not Tala) will randomly lack a shirt for this photoshoot...(STOP DROOLING, I KNOW, I KNOW... just keep the image in your head for next time.)

NOW REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!

x3 And thanks for so many reviews already, you really rock my socks(and they're blue 'n fuzzy)!

Anywho, Distant Storm, signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

**author's notes:** the popularity of this fic just absolutely kills me. thanks so much for your support and reviews! I'm in serious pain right now, and it makes me feel a little better to know my work is appreciated.

MY ALERTS DIED AGAIN!!!! GRRRRR

Oh, and Angelic Kitsune, you got it right. I was going for someone to say 'wtf?' and then be like, 'wow, that's secrety dirty.' It was funny, wasn't it? Well at least, that's what I was going for.

And Jess, you know, we really need to name the Redneck Hockey Team... and ladies, I'll warn you, we recruited the demolition boys... don't all sign up at once, lol.

and now, since I think Daichi's poking me with a spork- yes people, a spork- I'll cut to the chase and start the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: we really don't need to go through this. I don't own beyblade, and I highly doubt I ever will.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Seven

xxxxxxxxxx

Daichi was sugar high. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Max had finally come off one, so of course, the red-headed young one would have to start. Kai immediately put his headphones in his ears and turned up the music as loud as it went. He _really_ didn't want to deal with his team mates' unusual habits at this point in time, prefering the company of his thoughts, and the woman whose presence would soon grace his.

His phone, which was also his music player, the Cingular Blackjack, vibrated in his hands. He had just received an e-mail. He resisted the urge to sigh tiredly, or ask what they wanted from him now, but opened the web-mail silently, his foot still tapping to the Nickelback music that poured smoothly from the speakers.

_Kai,_

_Obviously, this is not something that is going to make you too thrilled. I'll be meeting up with you in Rio De Janero, and I'm sure that you're probably already assuming the worst. The line-up doesn't look too bad for the finals, but the World Championship posters need to look more... tropical. Would you mind doing another photoshoot? I don't really feel like putting up with Tyson's ego right now. It will be the same girl from before. I know you two didn't get off on the right foot, so to speak, but it would be great for me-_

Kai gave up reading and went to send a new e-mail. He kept it short, sweet and to the point.

_Mr. D-_

_Date and time._

The founder of the B.B.A. was probably floored. He seemed to do that to people.

A lot.

So, he turned down the music a bit. Just enough to catch the guys whispering amongst themselves. "If you're conspiring, don't waste your time. Who you're thinking of won't be in Rio."

"We weren't talking about your Hilary, we meant the _other_ one," Tyson said, with a sigh.

Kai bit back his response informing the champion that they were one in the same. "Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tyson huffed angrily. "Why does he get to do a photoshoot?"

"She doesn't like you," Kai responded, "Remember?"

"It's not my fault I wasn't in town to begin with!" He boomed.

"She's my girlfriend-" Kai said, before cutting himself off. Mr. Dickenson's face turned white, his jaw dropping in absolute shock.

The CEO of the B.B.A. stared at him. "What?"

"Did you really think that I like doing this whole model thing and that I'd readily agree to it on my own? Hilary called me about three days ago to say that you had been in contact with her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He said nothing, but Ray spoke up. "Well, the rest of us are dying to meet her. So can we just get this over with? I'd like to train for the finals at some point, they start tomorrow night."

Daichi jumped up. "I'd bet that she's a bitch-"

"Daichi!" The entire group, except Kai, yelled. Mr. Dickenson gave him a threatening glance. The sixteen-year-old rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, mumbling an apology.

"I'll have none of that," The chairman said to the boy, who backed away slowly. "And I'm sure you'll all be able to meet Miss Hilary."

Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you all get lost and finish up on those push-ups? I'll meet up with you in a minute."

"Ehh..." the gang looked at each other sadly. Those push-ups would never be completed.

Mr. Dickenson waited for the others to leave the room. "So," he said, leaning back into his chair. "You and this Hilary girl have hit it off better than I thought," He said pensively.

Kai shrugged. "She's nice."

"More than that, she's a challenge. Witty too." Kai wondered where this was going. "I wasn't quite sure about you. I never thought you'd let anyone in, since well, Hilary. You always let your guard down for her. You never showed it publicly, but I could tell you felt something for her."

Kai knew that, under anything but recent circumstances, he would've been a bit hurt, and a bit angry. However, in light of recent events, he just said, "They're a lot alike. More than you'd think," he finished, being secretive enough to protect the girl, but not enough to smother all guesses.

Mr. Dickenson pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Appearance wise as well." He picked up a set of papers on his desk. "This is the paperwork for the competition, I thought I'd wait for you before I sign the witness line, and have the paperwork for the shoot."

Kai nodded. "Let's finish this up. I'm sure they're not doing what I told them. God knows they need a babysitter twenty-four seven."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary treaded carefully through the streets. "You know, Dana, this place is so amazing, isn't it?"

"You're just bubbling today. What's up?"

"Remember how I told you about the B.B.A. shoot I was asked to do?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the one _I _told _you_ about?"

Hilary smiled sheepishly. "Okay, whatever it was. I'm not posing alone!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She nearly jumped for joy. "Kai's going to be posing with me! He just texted me to confirm it! We've got to be at the B.B.A. headquarters tomorrow morning. He's already in town with his team, but today is soley for training."

Dana thought for a moment. "Yeah, but we still have to do some paperwork for Dickenson on the matter. This one isn't through Miss Anya. This one's all you. You've got to go through all the paperwork yourself since we didn't go back to L.A. in-between."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Well unless you want me to commit fraud, Dickenson's going to find out."

Dana slung an arm around her shoulder, thinking. When Anya filed paperwork, she put down her name and the agency, giving the contractor the model's first name only, as most of them were modest, or didn't wish to have their last name everywhere just yet, like Hilary. "And when you do the Marc Jacobs shoot in the fall, you'll have no problem with everyone knowing?"

Hilary sighed. "Yeah, but _they're_ here. It's harder than you think."

"You don't look anything like who you were."

"I'm not who I was."

"That's the thing," Dana said gently. "You obviously grew up. They'll eventually understand, even if it makes them mad at first."

"But Kai... and Tyson-"

"Leave Tyson to me."

Hilary saw Dana's smirk. "You _like _him, don't you?" Dana nodded shyly. "Good, take some of the pressure off of me."

"So, we headed toward the B.B.A. building?"

"Yeah." A look of determination flickered over her features. "Why the hell not?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The secretary had known from a mile away. This girl was definitely here for Dickenson, and no middle man was going to stop her. The confidence that resonated off her was inspiring, much like Kai's ability to emerge from seemingly damned situations.

"May I help you?"

xxxxxxxxx

_"Mr Dickenson, sir?"_

"Ariana, what is it? I'm in a meeting, and I'm still waiting for that model girl to show up. Not to mention that the tournament starts tonight."

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"Try me," he said dryly, massaging his temples. The board members were growing impatient because of the interruption.

_"Well sir, I sent her up already, but you'd never guess who I just sent up."_

"Who?"

_"Hilary Tatibana."_

The phone that Mr. Dickenson had just picked up hit the mahogany desk with a thud that seemed to echo slowly through time. Once he realized that he had done it, he picked it up. Within a second or two, the dull murmur of impatient board members grew, their impatience more or less replaced by the shock at the chairman's lack of formality. "Ariana, are you pulling my leg?"

_"She grew up, but if you hear the name in her presence, you'll recognize her right away. She looks absolutely astonishing."_

Mr. Dickenson hung up the phone. "This will have to wait. There are far more important things to take care of right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary had elected to take the stairs upon hearing the horrific sound the elevater made as it came down to the ground level. Dana had sheepishly agreed, though the twenty some flights of stairs that she was almost positive awaited her was going to definitely hurt her in the morning.

"Come on, slowpoke, we don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah," The blonde huffed.

Hilary looked back at her, going around the corner to take on the next flight, and with an 'oof,' followed by an "Oww..." Dana knew she had indeed collided with something.

"Watch where you're go-"

"Tala," She said, with a competitive nod of her head and a raised eyebrow.

The red-headed Russian regarded her strangely. "Whoa, missy, I didn't do anything to you, don't look at me like that."

"I'll be damned. No one in this fucking place knows who I am."

"Fiesty?" He asked, with a snort.

"Now," Hilary said, convinced that he had no idea who she was, "Would be the time you tell me that I'm going to go to Hell because I broke my characteristically sweet and perfect attitude with profanity."

Tala did a double take, thinking for a few seconds before the truth finally clicked. "Hilary?"

"Hey look Dana, we have a winner."

"Hold up, you're back? Do they know?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I'm sure it won't be long before they do, but you have to keep your mouth shut about it, okay? I'm going up to see Dickenson."

"When are you breaking it to the guys?"

"Kai knows."

"As I figured he would, the bastard knows everything."

She snorted as Dana found this opportunity to laugh appealing. "And don't worry, when I tell the guys, I'll make sure you're somewhere nearby so you can gloat." He nodded.

"Perhaps there's hope for you after all. It's nice to see you in something other than pink."

Hilary glared. "And if you look at me like that again, I'll personally shove your ass off the highest building in this city, after shoving your ass down these stairs."

"Afraid of the elevator?"

"You're on the stairs too."

"Watching my figure," he said sarcastically, patting his sides.

She rolled her eyes. "Gay fuck."

"Cheerleader."

"I gave that up five years ago."

He shrugged."Then why the fuck are you here?"

She smirked. "Someone has to pose with Kai in that shoot."

xxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Dickenson's mind was reeling. Hilary had disappeared wordlessly, and now, in Rio De Janero, of all places, she shows up, the day of the finals? It wasn't like her. Though, he was aware that the young woman always knew how to make a statement, and to cause an explosion. It was talent, he figured, on her part.

Still, he wondered why she was surfacing now. He had known very well of Kai's protectivity about the girl, especially the fact that it had grown into more. He was a bit more expressive with it, so when Tyson ended up saying that he loved her after pushing her right off the edge, it really surprised him. But it also made him realize that Kai was also involved in all the proceedings, at least emotionally, making it a triangle. Which was bad, though the captain did more to comfort than anyone had ever seen, while feeling utterly useless and depressed.

Another thought came into his mind. Hilary was like his daughter. Would he yell at her, would he be happy, and by God, what the hell was he going to say?

A knock on the door shook him from his reverie.

Well, he thought, here goes.

"Come in."

xxxxxxxxxx

**author's notes:** well, I gave Jess a teaser of this chapter, and she was appauled and majorly in love, so i hope you liked it. I know there's no shirtless Kai coming up, but I'll reward you next chapter with Tyson-Kai drama, Tala, and of course, THE SHIRTLESS-NESS WILL BE THERE TOO. I wanted to cut this off at a decent point, as to keep it equal with all the other chapters. But don't fret, I shall update soon!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS! AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEW!

Until next time, Distant Storm- out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:** _AND HERE IT IS! THE SHIRTLESS KAI CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT!_

Let's make sure peoples' lives are complete, shall we?

OH, and check out my new fic, it's just a little one-shot, _Things You Don't Deserve_

Disclaimer: STILL, I don't own Beyblade. God this is getting old.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Eight

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary held her arm up to the door to knock, before turning quickly to Dana. "You should wait a second or two. I have to do this alone."

Dana nodded solemly. "You got it honey," The blonde whispered. She moved down the hall quietly, close enough to know if she was needed, but not so if someone walked out of the man's office, that she was not right there.

The brunette's ruby eyes wavered slightly. She took a deep breath and laid three slow, solemn knocks.

Silence followed. And then-

"Come in."

The voice was about as unsure as she was, however, she knew it was Dickenson, and he was probably a bit nervous about this meeting. People who left suddenly and reappeared just as sudden were typically announcing their turning to evil. She smirked because that wasn't going to be her, but then remembered that if she looked like that, it wasn't going to go over well.

She turned the knob carefully, smoothing out the short jean skirt she had put on to combat the hot and humid day. Afterward, she pulled down the army green tank top that ended just past her now ample breasts. She knew that she no longer looked the seventeen-year-old part she had once played.

When she walked into the room, she pulled the door shut behind her and smiled at the chairman. The man looked up, suddenly stricken with a look of patient ease. "Oh. I thought it was going to be someone else. I've been meaning to call you, I want to move the photoshoot up to this evening, so we have a poster for the eight pm kick off of the tournament-"

"I am that someone else," she said, as sheepishly as probably possible. "I told your secretary, Ariana, I think, that she should tell you that I was here. As in Hilary Tatibana-"

A guilty look crossed over his features. "You- you're trying to tell me-"

She nodded again, a typical, sweet 'Hilary' smile gracing her face. "Mr. D," She said softly, "I can't lie, and I had paperwork to fill out for that shoot. If I lied about my name, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"But I didn't recognize you-"

"No one did, I've been face to face with Tyson and he had no idea." She smirked. "When I passed Tala on the stairs- you might want to get someone to look at that elevator- he was appauled when I got all hostile. A little rivalry still lives in me, I suppose."

Mr. Dickenson looked at her again, giving her a once over, before standing up and rushing to her, engulfing her petite, yet curvacious form in a bear hug that she eagerly returned. A tear slid from the corner of her eye before she was led to a comfortable chair that was big enough for her to tuck her legs on the side of, casually.

"My God child, you've grown so much."

She smiled. "So I've been told."

He looked at the paperwork. Then at her. And back at the paperwork. Then back at her. And back at the paper work. And it's mate, the one Kai had signed previously.

_"She's my girlfriend-"_

Mr. Dickenson wordlessly picked up the phone at his side, holding down a button and waiting patiently, giving her a quick glance. "Hi. You need to come here now." There was a pause. "Yes, my office." He was very short with whoever he was talking to, and whoever that was, they were very short with him too.

He hung up the phone and she looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. "I know I wasn't around- but I didn't do anything, I swear-"

Her babbling was silenced as the door opened, and a second figure walked into the room. She felt the shadow over her, and noticed that whoever that person was, they were wearing a scarf. Her breath hitched in her throat. Oh God, how she had missed him.

Thinking did none of them any good; on impulse, she had wound up crushed against him in a tight embrace, his hand running through her mid-length locks. "Oh God," she said quietly, when his lips brushed just lightly against her forehead.

"What?" He asked huskily, suddenly looking down at her saddened eyes. They met his fearfully, and he immediately noted that they were _not_ alone in the room.

He knew. He had figured it out the second he had seen the contract. "He knows, doesn't he?" Kai asked, and she nodded. "How?"

"I told him who I was," she said, sheepishly. "Did you say anything?"

The chairman cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I believe you two have a lot of explaining to do."

xxxxxxxxxx

Within the next few hours, both Kai and Hilary had spent time, undisturbed by outside forces, explaining to Mister Dickenson just what was going on between them. The scrutinizing look he had donned slowly faded as it was explained that obviously, Tyson wouldn't understand, and obviously, he was Hilary's overall grievance and reason for leaving.

The chairman looked at her, trying hard to comprehend some of what was going on. That they were _together_, not just alone. She looked at Dickenson, then settled back into the Russian's embrace. He smirked down at her and kissed her head, taking in the smell of her hair. It smelt like strawberries.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Hilary tilted her head back, and despite the cool kiss to her forehead, she knew she couldn't just say nothing. "I wasn't thinking I was ever going to tell anyone for a long time. Kai figured it out on his own... And now, honestly, I don't want anyone to be mad at me. I'll tell the whole world, if Kai's okay with that."

Kai's voice was low, but smooth. "We have to tell the guys."

She looked up at him, slightly intimidated. "You're not going to-"

"Together of course." Mr. Dickenson was floored. Kai took this opportunity to begin laughing. "Yes, I just finished her sentence. Got a problem with that?"

Hilary stood up, bringing him to his feet, since his arms were locked around her flat stomach. She tilted her head over her shoulder. "I knew you were muscular, but God, how much do you weigh?"

He grabbed her around the shoulders and released her for a moment. He disregarded her comment and looked to Mr. Dickenson. "As shocking as this is, not that you didn't know already, I beat Tyson to something. And by the way, I thought I'd tell you that _you_ aren't saying anything. This is _our _mess."

"Yeah, since you told me you loved me," she said, blowing the over grown bangs that cradled her face out in front of her. He shrugged from next to her. She nudged him with her hips. "And I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing. I prefer it, personally."

He rolled his eyes. Mr. Dickenson looked between the two. "I'm finding this hard to believe."

Hilary smirked. "I noticed that." She looked around. "Just a little bit."

"Since when did you get so sarcastic, Miss Hilary?"

"Around the same time I got the looks," She replied. "And I like it better both ways."

Kai gave her a once over.

"We saw that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai entered the basement room of the B.B.A. Training Center, the one reserved only for himself and his team mates, who were... slacking off. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. They did deserve a bit of a break... okay, he thought, break's over.

He pulled out his beyblade from his pocket and grabbed the launcher attached at his waist, and wordlessly launched it in the direction of his team mates.

The Result:

The answer to the question of how to make grown men- and almost men, in Daichi's case- scream like little girls.

Oh, and a clean cut launch and mach speed from Dranzer.

Either way, it was satisfying.

"Dude, Kai, what the hell were you thinking? You could've killed me!"

He rolled his eyes at Tyson. "Get to the dish."

"Huh?"

"Maybe this time I'll let you get ready."

Ray notices the smirk on his face, says nothing, then meets his eyes, raising an eyebrow of his own against the phoenix prince. "She's here, isn't she?" The tiger says, with a smirk. "You just saw her."

Kai's smirk didn't change at all, though Ray, being expert at reading his friend, recognized the happiness in his eyes. They had meaning; he had purpose. "So," Max said, the subject of Tyson and beyblading conveniently dropped, "When are we going to meet her?"

An elegant eyebrow quirked up at that moment, he looked at Tyson, and then he looked at the rest of his team mates. "Possibly tonight. I was going to ask her to come with us."

"You where _what_?!?!" Tyson's mouth had hit the ground and smoke seemed to pour out of his ears. "I don't think so, no little girl is going to come in with us! Especially not that Hilary girl!"

Kai's mouth was shut tight, as he seemed to fight inside his head with himself over how to say something to the effect he desired. Instead, he looked at the group, then back at Tyson. "This is the reason we lost Hilary in the first place. It wasn't our fault, it was yours. Grow up, Tyson. We aren't in high school anymore. So either beyblade or get lost."

Tyson wasted no time, collecting his beyblade from the dish where he had launched it. "No problem cap'n," He growled, sparing to time to look at the rest of his team mates, "I'm going."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai looked to Max and to Ray. "Okay, let's go, we still have practicing to do."

"But-" Daichi made a small 'eep,' choosing to remain silent under the captain's stern glare.

"He'll be back."

Ray and Max looked at each other. As vetrans and experienced persons in dealing with Kai's 'antics,' as they called it, this one was new. He had never took Tyson's leaving in stride for more than a total of thirty seconds, instead, they'd go, and within the hour return, ready for a battle.

"How do you know?" This time, Max had stood up to the plate.

"Because, even if he doesn't, Hilary is going to be here tonight. And it's not the one he's thinking of."

The shocked looks on their faces caused Kai to smile knowingly, a wry and sly smile that gave nothing away.

"H-how?" Ray stuttered. Kenny, Max, and Daichi nodded accordingly.

There was a silence as Kai turned around, flipping his scarf over his shoulder and walked to the other side of the beydish and finally toward the exit.

"C'mon Kai!" They whined in unison.

"Less whining, more beyblading." He paused. "The opening ceremonies are tonight, and my team will _not_ look like a bunch of sissies, contrary to the fact that they are."

"HEY!"

"Where the hell are you going?" Ray asked, his temper flaring.

"I have some work to take care of for Mr. Dickenson."

xxxxxxxxxx

The blunette champion surged down the streets of the Brazillian paradise, too angry to enjoy the fragrent smell of the flowers and tropical delicacies that he hadn't seen- or eaten- before. He was too angry, and he didn't want to eat. When things got tough between the two, they merely brought Hilary back into the picture.

Maybe Kai didn't know, but it had been leaked to Tyson that he had harbored a crush on Hilary as well. Tyson was shocked at first, but the chairman who told him had said that he hadn't planned on saying anything, as Kai wasn't good with words like that, or people. That made Tyson laugh.

What the hell made Kai think that he stood a chace with _his_ Hilary?

Obviously he didn't feel like waiting for her, as his new little fling had the same god damned name. Tyson wasn't quite sure how cruel Kai was planning to be. If his new little girlfriend came tonight- which, first off, she expressed a bit of anger and dislike toward him and they didn't know each other, what would Hilary think? They'd see this new girl on tv, and then what? That would only push the girl away.

Tyson kicked at a rock that stood in his way on the road.

"... and that's why we love you, Hils," A voice exclaimed, interrupting the champion's thought process. "Thankfully Mr. Dickenson moved the shoot up a little. We need you and Mr. Hiwatari's picture for that poster, and the sooner the better.

That little rock got another swift kick.

A seething growl, of dominating femininity followed. Then, "Ouch! Okay, who the hell threw the rock?"

Tyson did a double take. That voice sounded so damn familiar. Who was that?

"... go on and do what you do best, Miss Tatibana. We've got twenty frames left."

Tyson snuck up to the trailer, his eyes wide. First of all, Kai? What the hell was he doing without-

_"YOU GOD DAMN GIRL STEALING MANWHORE!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

_Guess what Tyson saw... _ IT WILL BE IN **_FULL DETAIL_** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE, I PROMISE, I PROMISE. 

Hmm... so, if I tell you that this would signal the end of the chapter, what would you do? Hopefully, you'd review, and I'd be able to tell you what happens next soon... and I know, I know, this sucks, it's short, and it got only one small plot advancement underway... so lo siento, i'm sorry(that's the meaning of lo siento, fyi) and I'll try to make next chapter longer.

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me! I owe you all so much!

Distant Storm, sending love, and signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** okay, so don't mind my swearing, but holy shit, you guys are my heroes/heroines/hero-whatever-you'd-like-to-be's... I've got eight chapters, and now I'm going on with the ninth, and I have 99 reviews, I am speechless(but probably not enough, since I'm still babbling on...) I've been so busy lately with my school's Musical, my school's newspaper, I sing in my pop/jazz/swing chorus group after school, and when you sprinkle a few Sabres (And Redneck) hockey games in-between, I'm way over my head... But, as promised, you shall have your chapter... AND THIS TIME I DO NOT LIE WHEN I SAY THAT THE SHIRTLESS KAI IS INDEED IN THIS ONE!!!!! WOO GO ME!!! I've only been leading you on with this for how long now??? LoL. Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: we all know what goes here. don't make me say it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maybe In Your Dreams- Chapter Nine

xxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time:_

"... go on and do what you do best, Miss Tatibana. We've got twenty frames left."

Tyson snuck up to the trailer, his eyes wide. First of all, Kai? What the hell was he doing without-

_"YOU GOD DAMN GIRL STEALING MANWHORE!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary's head shot up, and her eyes grew wide, her expression much like a deer caught in headlights. That, however, didn't last, as she was pulled in by two very muscular- and Russian- arms. It gave her just a quick vote of confidence as she smirked.

"Hah," Kai said, looking at him with a defiant expression. "Who the hell are you calling a 'manwhore' when you're with whoever you can get?"

Tyson's shock, quickly replaced with a burning anger, caused him to be seething, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, his eyes wild and crazy, like a bull about to charge. "You're the one lacking a shirt."

Oh yes, Hilary thought. Oh hells yes. She slipped out of the embrace and looked at Jaques for a moment. The photographer was intrigued, but he would be more than that in a few minutes. Things could quickly get out of control. Her attention quickly shifted gears to the boy now standing in front of her, his left arm facing her front, his body facing his best friend and team mate's.

Kai Hiwatari, in her own words, had one hell of a hot body. No wonder he was always so darned popular with the ladies. She stared at him from the best angle she could get, as she hadn't been given the time before to check him out.(He however, had made ample time. Typical.) His abdomen was perfect, his muscles toned and rippling as he moved, though when he stood still, as he did now, they were on display. She smirked as she remembered what running a hand over them did. His chest and its muscles were cleanly cut from those of his stomach, and they too were toned enough to make any girl scream that Brad Pitt was definitely done with his reign as the supposed hottest man alive. There were more fishies in the sea. Hotter ones too, she added to herself.

"What the hell is your problem Tyson? It's a fucking photoshoot for the B.B.A."

Tyson's jaw dropped and he turned to Hilary. "And you- you never said a word. When we saw you in L.A.," He trailed off, "You never told me, or the rest of the group."

She waited as she looked to Kai for the news she knew he had told them to register in his feeble brain. Meanwhile, she shrugged and took Kai by the hand he secretively held out for her. She looked at him and pulled him closer to her, going up on her toes to whisper something in her ear. He looked at her in shock then stopped and thought for a moment.

Tyson's eyes met Hilary's as she got off her tip-toes and onto the balls of her feet. "No."

Hilary looked to Tyson. "I gave it away, didn't I?"

Kai nodded, Tyson nodded, and his eyes went from being wild with anger to being soft and completely devastated. "I've gotta go."

Without a second's hesitation, Tyson shot off faster than he ever had in sprints of their practices, running as though Black Dranzer were on his tail. It shocked Kai, but Hilary watched as he ran, then sighed. "I'll go after him."

"We both should."

"Yeah, but what happens when he sees us together again? I don't want to ruin your team," She said, trying hard not to lose her temper, a point which she knew she was on the verge of.

Kai snorted. "This was his fault from the start."

"It doesn't matter," Hilary said, with a shrug. "We need to figure out what the hell we say when one of us gets to him."

"He won't listen."

"He will to me. I'm going to go after him. It's not like I hate him, it's just that he pissed me off."

"Hilary, I-"

Too late. The girl was already gone, taking off like a rocket in the same general direction as Tyson had. Kai put his head in his hands. Tyson always won. He hated this feeling. Why the hell couldn't he just realize that he had been beaten? He couldn't. He'd pull and pull, which was great in the arena, but outside, why the hell didn't he get the picture that Hilary was with someone else?

Some people never quite learned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary's feet hit the pavement, and she cursed the fact that she hadn't seen which way he had turned. She'd been in Brazil for a few weeks and in this particular city, she had a general idea of the bigger places and some of the food places. She figured he'd be at one of them.

So, when she rounded the corner and saw a disgruntled man behind a cart selling treats, she knew that the man with blue hair before him was most likely Tyson. "Tyson!" She yelled. The blunette winced then went to take off, but she was quick and was at his side before he had gotten too far. "Don't run away from me!" Under her breath she added, "Don't be like me."

"What was that?" he asked, letting her guide him by the arm to a bench in the park across the street.

She sighed. "Don't do what I did, it wasn't smart on my part."

He snorted. "What, let all of us think you had fallen off the face of the earth when you were acually with Kai? I don't swing that way Hilary, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Tyson, can we please talk this out without you freaking out?"

"Can I trust you to not run away again?"

Hilary nodded, extending her pinkie. She shoved down a memory of the last time she had offered Kai the same type of promise. "I'll promise you that I won't run away, is that fair?"

He nodded and shook pinkies with her. "Didn't you get my message?"

"Way too late," she said softly. "I had my bags packed up and was by the door, waiting for a cab. It was too late for me to turn back. What you said to me out of anger, I realized was slightly true."

"But Hilary, I-"

Her finger brushed up against his lips stopping his words. "No, you don't. Tyson Granger, your attitude and mine are too much alike. It's scary. You're like my brother. I love you, but not that way. And as much as you piss me off, almost constantly, I will admit that you push me to be the best I can. But I'm in love with Kai. And he loves me. He's loved me almost as long as you have. You don't know how much all this is tearing him up right now."

"And why the hell would sourpuss care?"

"He was afraid to go after me because of you. Your friendship means a lot to him, despite how much he wishes to beat the crap out of you in- and sometimes out- of the arena." A laugh errupted between them, and Hilary looked around. "You guys bring out the best in each other, you know that? I've been watching you, and he keeps getting closer and closer to beating you."

"He never will."

Hilary held up a hand. "Now, now, he might, but if he does, you'll still challenge him back. Your rivalry is written in the stars. You'll never stop, and that's why it's so inspiring. Two people who never give up in the arena."

"That's why I won't give up on us-"

"That's one fight you can't fight forever," Hilary said quietly. "Because Kai isn't fighting with you. I chose him. It isn't a battle. It's not- well, it's just that we're friends Tyson, and I know how much this hurts, but you've got to understand, you and I just aren't meant-"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Tyson stopped her. "Emotional day, huh?"

She looked up at him. "You're crying too, you know."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I figured." He smiled at her. "But I've always been the crying type. What happened to your sarcastic streak? I mean, you hated me so much in Los Angeles..."

"I kind of got concerned when you took off. I didn't want you and Kai to kill each other because of me. And I didn't want your team to fall apart."

"It's your team too," Tyson said quietly. "I think Kai would agree with me on that."

She nodded. "Fine, our team."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai paced back and forth near the B.B.A. Headquarter's entrance. He was a wreck, his launcher was in his hands, his blading outfit, complete with scarf was back on him, making him look like the prince he was pretty much assumed to be.

Kenny looked to Max. "Wonder what's eating him," Daichi said, confusedly. "He's never nervous looking. At least not this much."

Ray looked at Max and the two began to laugh. "You aren't planning to propose to her tonight, are you? Because if you are," The black haired man said, with a wry smirk, "You're going to give it away at the first word."

Kai's nervous stature turned into a scowl and an angry, dominating stance. "No. I am not proposing," he said angrily. "Where the hell is Tyson?"

"We have no idea," Max piped up, running a hand through his hair. "Usually you're the late one, not him."

"Either way," Daichi said, "He's going to be doing some serious push ups."

"So, from what I've heard, that's the new punishment."

Eyes got huge with shock. That voice was far too familiar too them. And it was not Tyson.

"Yeah," Tyson said, from behind the group and obviously next to the person who had just spoken, "He's obsessed with making us do them.

The sound of laughter followed and Kai cut between Max and Daichi to pass the first row of his team mates. He looked to Tyson first. "Is everything okay now?"

The person next to him smiled and put him in a quick headlock, removing his hat and giving his blue head a serious noogie. "Oh, we're perfect," she said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll have me seething before the night's over with."

"If we turn around, will we pass out?" Kenny asked, rather seriously. Kai smirked at the girl, picking her up and holding her into him. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Tyson looked jealous for a split second, but Kai was relatively proud of the champion, who didn't act like it.

"Well," He said, "What do you think, Tyson?"

"I'm not sure, why don't we make them do it for good measure?"

"For once," Kai said, with a punch to his friend's shoulder, "You make a somewhat logical statement."

Slowly, Max, Ray, Daichi, and Kenny turned around, and their mouths dropped. "H-Hilary?" They stammered, all at different times, the name far beyond their speaking ability for the moment.

"Wait a second," Ray said, before anyone started jumping to extremes. "Come here," He said.

She nodded and took a few steps to the White Tiger. He looked into her eyes, searching them for a moment, before hugging her tightly. "Oh Ray," she whispered, as he held her out at arm's length. "I missed you."

"Me too."

It was at this point in time, that Daichi jumped at her. She caught him, and spun him around with her. Kai watched on, and Tyson elbowed him.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Don't get mushy on me now, Granger," Kai said, looking straight ahead. He then looked back at him for a split second and flashed him a victorious smirk that Tyson could tell would be a smile if the Russian did indeed smile in public, and spoke. "But thanks."

"Aww," Hilary said, detangling herself from Daichi and moving onto Max who had tear stains on his cheeks. His blue eyes looked more beautiful than ever. "I missed you, Maxy."

"I missed you too," He said, before releasing her, looking in Kai's direction. He seemed not even phased by their old friend's appearance. Kenny's mouth was still frozen at about his knees, and Hilary shut it for him.

"God, that wasn't even the biggest surprise yet, Chief," She said with a hint of laughter.

Tyson looked to Kai, then to his team mates. "I know what it is!" He said, jutting a fist up in the air and dancing around in circles around his team mates.

Both he and Daichi were halfway through a conga around the group when Daichi stopped, scrached his head for a moment and blinked twice. "But I don't. Hey!" He yelled. "I wanna know!"

Kai laughed. Genuinely laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny, Kai?" Max asked.

Ray began laughing. "I think I know."

"What?"

"There's only one Hilary, isn't there?"

Hilary beamed and nodded. "Yep, only me, myself, and I. Unless you all have an imaginary friend named Hilary, or you finally let Tyson get a dog."

Ray jumped up in surprise. "No, we are _not_ getting a dog." Hilary laughed, remembering the first argument they had about getting a pet.

"Wait."

All eyes focused on Max, and as Hilary went to go over to him from her position near Kenny, a pair of arms reached out and snatched her, pulling her closer to the body attached to those arms. She made a 'yip' sound and all eyes turned away from the blonde.

"God, Kai, you know I'm ticklish."

"Good going, Hilary, make the rest of them go fucking insane. I thought this was going to be a small and _calm_ descent into telling them that we're together."

"YOU'RE **_WHAT_**?

Hilary stuck her tongue out at Kai. "God, you totally overestimated them on that one," She said, laughing. "They'd just wonder what you were smoking. You just told them," She poked his chest, "All," she poked him again, "Your," she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Self." With a quick lick of her lips, she released him. "Good job."

He shrugged as the group stared at them in absolute shock. "Calm down," he said, "Or you can do push ups."

She smirked at Tyson who shrugged and nodded. "Wow, you are obsessed with them, aren't you?"

Kai said nothing, instead, he gave Tyson a threatening glance. "And he knows how he'll get if he causes any trouble tonight."

Hilary rolled her eyes at Kai and when his head tilted in Daichi's direction, she shook her head 'no,' at Tyson, mouthing, 'I'll take care of that.'

Tyson laughed. "I'm sure you will," he said quietly.

Kai turned back to him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It had better be."

Hilary smirked. "Don't you think we should get going?"

"Possibly," Ray said, "Seeing as we're supposed to be at the opening ceremony in about half an hour and we've got no idea how we're getting there."

"Hang on," Hilary said, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers. "Hey, Dana, yeah, it's me. Can you call the limo service? I need one at the B.B.A. headquarters, pronto." She paused. "Yeah, everything's great. I'll tell you about it tonight." She hung up.

"So, did the rest of you hear that I was coming with you?"

The result of that was a ton of shouting, a smirk and a quick chaste kiss, and a-

"Let it rip!"

Well, you get the idea.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't thinking about it until now, but I think that this is definitely the end. It's shocked even me, but I don't want to carry on a fic that has already hit it's climax. I have an idea for a new fic too. Let me know what you think of this.

_Six boys. One girl. One house. The result: well, that's for me to know and you to find out._

And the other one:

_It's mostly a non romance fic, until the end, but it involves Kai, a coma, a captain, Hilary's sister, a possible BryanxocxKai triangle, and a lot of friendship-ish possibly fluff. Not to mention arguing, fast cars, beybattles, and evil peoples who just won't die already! It's really fun to write and i've got the prologue started already. Just lemme know what you think._

**THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! YOU TOTALLY ROCK MY SOX WITH ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

Distant Storm, signing off!

Smile, I love you all!


End file.
